


Deductions to Seductions

by Johnlock_stuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Christmas, Deductions, Emails, Flirting, John in Afghanistan, John in Denial, Letters, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Old Friends, Requited Love, War, cases, internet chatting, soldier John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_stuff/pseuds/Johnlock_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an army doctor in Afghanistan and is lonely so he decides to send a letter to his old acquaintance Sherlock Holmes. Their relationship slowly progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this out of boredom. Enjoy!

_Sherlock,_

_Hiya mate, It's John Watson. I know we haven't talked since college but I had no one else to talk to. You know how it is with my parents and Harry. Thought that I would let you know that I did join the Army. It's warm in Afghanistan i'll tell you that. Sweating through my gear. You probably didn't want to know that but oh well I've wrote it now. Any ways how have you been? After college we only ever texted I know we hardly ever talked because you were always busy with your experiments and me with my studying. Would love to get back in contact though I always thought we had a laugh. Also I hope I send this to the correct address, I heard you mention it once! I hope you still live there otherwise - sorry whoever this is that is reading this drabble._

_Sorry, i'm rambling but I would love to hear from you._

_From John_

John put the letter in the envelope. He hoped that Sherlock replied. He had no one else not after what happened with his mother. She had died after waiting for a liver transplant. She had been waiting for over a year! Now his sister and father were messes, drinking away their sorrows.  
He walked to the mail box and put the letter inside. Hoping that his friend would reply.

Sherlock walked into his large flat. Within his normal mess a letter was placed. It looked dusty but not house dust as it had only been there for a day. The dust looked sandy and foreign. He picked it up, it was in a standard white envelope but the white as just slightly faded. The multiple stamps in the right hand corner told him that the letter was from over seas. It had 'Sherlock Holmes 221 B baker street, London' on the front in obviously a mans hand writing. 

Sherlock opened the envelope to find a short letter inside. It was from his old acquaintance John Watson from college. He read it and replied.

**John,**

**Hello. Afghanistan sounds awful. Your letter was nice even with the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I will continue to write if you do, you were always nice to me and even though you are an idiot I did not mind your company. Yes this is the correct address.**

**From Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock then posted his short letter to his old acquaintance that was obviously begging for his attention.

John walked into the main room which was filled with men talking about random things - mostly women. He walked over to the mail box which he had grown accustomed to it being empty for him. A little letter was tucked inside, addressed to John. He eagerly opened it to find a small letter in scrawled handwriting. He read it over and wrote his reply.

_Sherlock,_

_Thanks for calling me an idiot, you always have a way with words. Afghanistan is awful!!! Its always so dusty and humid, you would hate it. I never get a moments rest or any time to just think. I really appreciate that you wrote back. Thanks. SO you never answered my question, how have you been? What are you doing with your life? did you go to uni?_  
 _My list of questions will continue when/if you write back._

_Great to hear from you, to hear from anyone that isn't stuck in this war-ridden country with me. Not made many mates here, everyone is as miserable as me._

_From John_

He quickly posted it.

Sherlock woke up and stumbled around his flat, yawning and clutching his sheet to keep himself covered. He strolled over to his laptop which was hidden underneath police reports and other papers. He pulled it out causing the pile to decrease in size. He mindlessly scrolled down his emails which contained nothing new but spam. 

Dull.

The postman pushed the letters through the door downstairs, Sherlock could hear it over the ominous silence that constantly filled the flat. The only time the silence was when Mycroft was snooping around constantly checking on Sherlock. Mrs Hudson sometimes popped in to bring him tea and clean. Sherlock got out of his leather armchair which faced the empty, patterned red one. 

He wandered down the stairs to the post on the floor. Still yawning he picked up the letters. Bills. Bills. A letter from Mrs Hudson's sister. Bills. A small dusty letter with his name on the front. It was from John. Sherlock held the letter and threw the rest on the door mat and stumbled back up the stairs in the sleepy haze which wouldn't seem to leave him.  
He opened the letter and read it intently.

Sherlock grabbed a pen and paper and wrote his reply.

**John,**

**I did go to university - Cambridge. Studied Chemistry. Dull. I have been well as you can be when the world is being so undeniably boring. I see your spelling hasn't improved. So what do you do in the army? You always talked about medicine and becoming a doctor but you lacked the funds to go to university, as your parents are alcoholics as is your sister.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock put it in the pile with all the other letters that Mrs Hudson was going to post that day.

John went into the main room. John was sad to see that Major Sholto was not there. John had started talking to him as he had no one else. Or so he thought until he spied the letter in the box. Addressed to him in the recognizable scrawl that was Sherlock's hand writing.

John was almost running to get the letter and he didn't know why, it was like a taste of home whilst he was stuck out in Afghanistan. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. As he read it he turned from excited to slightly angry at what Sherlock had put. He always had to point things out when there was truly no need.  
He started to write his reply.

_Sherlock,_

_I became an Army Doctor. Thanks for reminding me about my parents and sister (even though you are correct it is still not okay to say things like that remember?). Was uni fun? Did you make any friends? I wish I went to uni. Again thanks for the letter back!!_

_I started talking to someone, Sholto, he is a nice guy. Maybe I'm starting to make friends! (even though he is my commanding officer, I guess that still counts as a friend)_

_From John_

John closed the envelope with the letter inside and put it in the mail box.

Sherlock sat in his chair. After Lestrade had left he just sat and played his violin a bit. Once he had gotten so bored that he was wriggling with the need for the next fix of excitement. Mr Hudson popped her head round the door frame and did her usual noise to signify that she was coming in. In her hand there was a small envelope. Sherlock almost smiled.

Mrs Hudson handed him the letter and then wandered around the flat with a dust covered cloth in her hands. 

Sherlock went to his desk and wrote a reply to John.

**John,**

**Friends? I don't have friends. I was just stating some of the information I remembered you saying. How is that not okay? I highly doubt that you wished you went to university, it was just filled with drunk youths and girls with hardly any clothes on. I had no peace and therefore I couldn't think. Sometimes I thought too much. It was unbearable as you can imagine.**

**From,**

**Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock then actually went out to the post box which was quite close to 221B.

John had been sat in the main room since dawn, he just could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had his head in his hands as he just stared at the dusty wooden table. The post man then wandered in, he glanced at John and then went back to the mail boxes. First he emptied the outgoing letters and presents and then placed individual letters in each box. John then noticed the letter from Sherlock. He jumped up and asked the post man for it, he gave it to him. John then grabbed a pen and paper from one of the other tables and wrote a reply.

_Sherlock,_

_I thought I was your friend. I know we weren't close but I still considered you a friend. Whatever. Uni sounds fun! getting drunk and girls. I miss girls. Uni doesn't sound fun from your perspective but from mine it seems like a boat load of fun!! So you got a job?_

_From John_

He managed to finish the reply before the post man left. He quickly shoved it in the envelope and gave it to the post man as he was on his was out of the shady room.

Sherlock ran into 221B. He went straight to his desk and started to fling around papers to find the one he needed. He got to the bottom of the pile before he found the right police report to examine. There had been a murder and it was closely related to the one he had read about earlier that week. He then glanced to the floor, next to the leg of the red chair was a letter, from John.

**John.**

**You were more of a colleague but the most bearable one. University was not as you put it 'a boat load of fun'.  I am now a Consulting Detective. Only one in the world, I invented the job.**  
 **Yours Sincerely,**

**Sherlock H**

Sherlock quickly wrote a reply before throwing it on the posting pile before dashing out to New Scotland Yard.

John walked into the room normally buzzing with noise but now it was silent. People just looked at John. His doctors uniform was slightly pinker than usual. The men knew why. John was exhausted but it had certainly been a busy day. He over dramatically slumped into a chair before noticing that he had a letter. He sighed and went and got it before slumping back into the chair. 

He grabbed a book, pen and paper. He lent on the book and wrote his reply to Sherlock.

_Sherlock,_

_Colleague? thanks I guess. You always had to be different but I didn't think that you would invent a job! What does being a 'consulting detective' entail._  
 _Oh and exciting news (well also kind of morbid). I had my first patient today. He was cut in the thigh with a machete. It was a nasty cut but I stitched it up._

_From John_

He then put it into the outgoing mail box. The men never said a word to him but just stared.

Sherlock dragged himself up the stairs to his flat. The stairs felt longer then they ever had before. He had not slept for at least six days after trying to find the murdered which happened to be the victim's ex-boyfriend's brother. The adrenaline had wore off from the case and now his brain obviously needed a rest. Boring. He pushed the door open with all his body weight and stumbled into his flat. Mrs Hudson had obviously been in there as the aroma of her perfume still wofted around the flat. There were paper bags on the table, she had been shopping. Then next to the paper bags was a small letter. Sherlock ignored his tired brain and walked over and opened it. He then wrote his reply and left it on the table.

**John,**

**Next time take pictures.**  
 **I help the police when they are out of the depths. Which is always. Do you remember Lestrade? he is the DI of New Scotland Yard, I don't know how he is because he probably can't even solve a murder when the man confesses and gives hard evidence.**  
 **Yours Sincerely,**

**Sherlock H**

When Sherlock came back downstairs because his stomach apparently needed food the letter was gone off the table.

After another long day John didn't even bother going to sit down at the main room. His head was pounding after the screams, of a man he had never actually got to talk to before, filled his ears. The man had been near a land mine when it had exploded. His face and the left side of his body were burnt and as John had tried to soothe it, it hurt for a while. John quickly undressed to only a vest and shorts and fell down on his hard bed.

A quiet knock on his door then filled the silence of the room. John grunted to signal that whoever it was, was allowed in. It was Major Sholto he was holding a letter. John thanked him and then read Sherlock's letter. He laughed and then wrote his reply.

_Sherlock,_

_Pictures?! are you serious Sherlock!_

_Sounds like an exciting job. And yes I remember Greg and i'm sure he is more compitant then you give him credit for as he has the job and you don't. Sorry._

_Had a screamer today. Wait now I sound weird. Erm. He was burnt by a land mine. I didn't intentionally make him scream. God now I sound weird. I DID NOT MAKE HIM SCREAM. Well I kind of did cos I had to soothe his burns and that made him scream. Just to clear this up. I made him scream but I didn't want to. Yes. Good. Hope your day was more fun than mine._

_From John_

John thought about screwing up that piece of paper and starting again but he was too tired so he pushed it into a white envelope and left it on his bedside table. He then slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the early morning he woke up to the sound of men snoring. He put on his shoes and walked to the main room. Letter in hand. He had completely forgot what he wrote about and just put it in the outgoing mail box. He then hazily wandered across the base and back to his small room.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as his older brother rambled on about some nonsense of a terrorist threat. He sighed heavily. Mycroft's voice was like torture for the young detective. Mrs Hudson 'yoo-hooed' around the door frame again. Sherlock looked at her and then back to his boring brother. His land lady then placed a letter down in front of him before vacating the tension filled room. Sherlock picked up the letter and opened it, clearly ignoring Mycroft.

He read through it and actually chuckled. That shocked his brother. Mycroft looked at him suspiciously. Sherlock went to his desk and wrote a reply.

**John.**

**Yes pictures would be helpful.**

**Your day sounds eventful. So you definitely didn't intend to make the injured man scream but you did and felt the need to call him a 'screamer'. Elegant.**  
 **And who is 'Greg'? and why would I care that you remember him?**

**From,**

**Sherlock H**

Sherlock quickly put the letter in the envelope before Mycroft could see it. He then walked Mycroft out and went to the post box.

John wandered around the army base after a long day of nothing. No men were hurt or even just had a cold (which would be weird in Afghanistan). John wandered the camp in his army trousers and a plain white vest top with his dog-tags visible. He walked into the main room which was normally buzzing with life but now it was nearly empty. Most of the men must have gone out on patrol. John just sat down and read the newspaper. When he was finished with the newspaper he saw that he had a letter. From Sherlock.  
He thoughtfully wrote his reply.

_Sherlock,_

_Greg? Greg Lestrade. You mentioned him in your last letter, well I hope it was him because I know no other Lestrades._

_No! I am not taking pictures of injured soldiers. Im not going to ask them where it hurts and then ask if they want flash on or off! No. No exciting injuries to talk about today unfortunately._

_Sorry about the last letter, I was exhausted and it was obviously a weird letter I imagine. I can hardly remember it but I know I must have called someone a screamer. God._

_Anyways, how is your life going? Solved any interesting murders lately?_

_From John_

John walked leisurely over to the outgoing mail box and slipped the letter in it after placing a stamp on the envelope.

Sherlock paced the living room of 221B. Giving up smoking was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do and going cold turkey was making him irritable. He was going to go out to the shop to get some cigarettes but then a little letter changed his mind as he walked back to his flat with it. He read it and replied.

**John.**

**Are you sure that Greg is his name?**

**I want the pictures for a cataloge of injuries I am making. Can't you sneakily send me some?**

**Not many murders lately which has been positively dull. Mrs Hudson keeps shouting at me for making noise to avoid me from going back to cigarettes. Dull. Why can't someone just kill someone! I need distractions. I crave them constantly.**

**No need to apologise about the last letter I found it rather amusing.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**

Sherlock put the letter in an envelope and left it on the posting pile to avoid wanting to go to the shop on his way to the post box.

John had gotten no sleep. The men came back off their patrol with two dead men and four injured ones. He had to stitch, soothe and even amputate. He was shattered. He just wanted to sleep forever. When he got back to his tiny room there was a letter from Sherlock on his bed. He read it and laughed and then replied.

_Sherlock,_

_Yes Greg is his name. For Gods sake we were in criminology together!! And no I will not sneakily take pictures of hurt men. It is also worrying that you want murders to occur. If you want murders come here. 2 men today! 2! 2 men with families died because of a stupid mine. 4 injured aswell. I had to amputate someones leg just below the knee earlier._

_Lots of blood and horror._

_It is good that you are quitting smoking (didn't even know that you did smoke). Good for breathing. I should know I'm a doctor. Also I am glad you found my sleep deprived drabble funny it would seem that I made a tit of myself. Also who is Mrs Hudson?_

_From John_

He walked to the room but caught the post man outside and handed him the letter. He then went back to his room for some well deserved rest.

Sherlock hadn't slept for a couple of days, there was a big case on. It was impossible but he would solve it, he always does. He went to his mind palace. He searched through the information on gun shot wounds. The gun they found was not used to kill the man. Sherlock was then drawn back to reality when a piece of paper was thrown at him, well a letter. Lestrade was in the door way. Mrs Hudson must have let him in. He started talking but Sherlock ignored him and opened the letter. He then wrote his reply.

**John,**

**Some murders have happened now so I am not bored yet. The 2 men that died signed up to the Army on the pretense that they might die, as did you. If they died at least it wasn't in the back alleys of London. Was the danger fun?**

**Mrs Hudson is my land lady. Breathing is boring and yes your sleep deprived drabble was funny.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**

Sherlock quickly told Lestrade about the gun and how that particular gun didn't kill the old man and then went to the post box.

John had been busy all day. There was enemy fire on three patrol men near a small village. The Taliban had occupied it so that they could spy on the soldiers. All three men were shot, John looked at the wounds and found himself thinking that Sherlock would enjoy this. He pushed his friend out of his mind as he helped the men who were in agony.  
John made sure all the men were as comfortable as they could be for the night and then went to his own room. A letter was on his bed. He read it and wrote his reply.

_Sherlock,_

_Fun?! why would chopping the bottom half of someones leg off be fun?! You're mad. Yes they signed up knowing that they might die but there families didn't sign up to be in mourning of their lost ones._

_Had 3 men come back from patrol today. I would have taken pictures but I think they wanted their make up to be done first (sarcasm).. But the wounds were quite big about 13mm in diameter. It would seem that they had gotten a hold of army rifles._

_Hope you enjoyed that little description of shot men._

_Also exciting news. Soon they say that they might take me with them when they patrol sometimes, you know just in case something happens! I'm excited it sounds fun._

_I hope the murders are fun for you!_

_Thanks for your replies they make my day happier I guess._

_From John_

John put a stamp on the envelope and posted the letter.

Sherlock was still stuck on this case. He had to solve it or it would drive him mad. He picked up his violin and played it violently. Then he spied the little letter on his messy desk. He read it and wrote back with glee.

**John,**

**John you are amazing. You are fantastic. Thank you for the information on the gun shot wounds, you have just helped me solve a case.**

**Also at the start of the letter you say it isn't fun and then you contradict yourself later on. Do try and not get shot when you are on patrol as it seems your little pieces of information are rather useful.**

**My replies make you happy? I don't normally get that response to my replies to anyone.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**

He posted the letter on the way to New Scotland Yard.

After John received that reply their letters were frequent.

_Sherlock,_

_Thanks!! Glad I could help - sounds fun. I didn't mean to contradict myself. And yes your replies make me happy, why wouldn't they?_

_I'm going on a patrol tomorrow, I actually cannot wait. I will keep you posted on any wounds and other morbid things in Afghanistan._

_So what happened in that case I helped you solve??_

_From John_  
-  
 **John,**

**A man was shot and we found a gun close to the corpse with finger prints all over it. The fingerprints were of a frequent drug user and we had thought that he was the murderer. The entry wound was too big to be off the gun we found. It fit the description you used from the army gun therefore it must have been military. One of the witnesses had no love of the dead old man and he was ex-military. He was then obviously the killer.**

**How was your patrol? Any injuries?**

**From,**

**Sherlock**  
-  
 _Sherlock,_

_Sounds fun. Why did he kill the old man?_

_The patrol was calm yet exhilarating. There could be danger round any corner, my next step could be a land mine. Nothing happened but it was fun._

_No one got hurt in any of the other patrols. The worst injury I had this week was a cut from a rusty nail from on of the cabins._

_Had any other fun murders to investigate?_

_From John_  
-  
 **John.**

**He killed the old man because he was going to tell someone about his possession of multiple military guns. Dull.**

**Don't get shot. Your outside opinion and medical experiences are helpful.**

**There were some easy murders that I am surprised that the police even had to call me in, the moisture on the woman's hair was clearly saying that she wasn't killed in that house.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**  
-  
 _Sherlock_

_Thanks I will try and not get shot._

_One man got shot on patrol today. I had to help him right there in the dirt. Sam type of wound as last time. He made it as the bullet went through him but missed all major arteries. I saved him. I kind of feel like a hero even though I know that I am just a doctor. Doctor John Watson on the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. Sounds fancy. Not as good as Consulting Detective though._

_Wish I could get a hold of a laptop then we could email instead of waiting weeks for letters. I will try and buy one. We could even video chat! (If you wanted too)_

_From John_  
-  
 **John,**

**Doctors are heroes to some people. That man who got shot may now consider you to be a hero. And I think your title sounds better than mine but not as individual (even your name is awfully common).**

**A laptop would increase how frequent the replies are yes and the cost of stamps.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**  
-  
 _Sherlock,_

_That is actually really nice an thoughtful! are you okay?_

_I have asked where I can get a laptop and Major Sholto is getting me one!_

_There has been no exciting things happening here. Its November and I am still too hot in vest tops. I miss England, wearing jumpers, drinking warm tea and snuggles with ladies by the fire. I've never asked, do you have a girlfriend?_

_From John_  
-  
 **John.**

**Yes I am okay, why do you ask?**

**My email address is on my website: The Science of Deduction.**

**You miss a cold, damp England? 'Snuggles by the fire'?**

**No I do not have a girlfriend, that's not my area.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**  
-  
 _Sherlock_

 _The Science of Deduction? I will check it out when I get the laptop, Sholto said it will arrive very soon_ _._

_Yes I miss England!! Snuggles by the fire are nice, i'm guessing you have never snuggled anyone by the fire before. You're missing out!_

_Oh! Do you have a boyfriend then? that's fine by the way_

_From John_  
-  
 **John**

**No I have never 'snuggled' someone by the fire. Why would anyone want to 'snuggle' by the fire when the world is being so exciting?**

**People seem to get into the Christmas spirit and murder people. It is always easier as if they do it outside there is normally blood in the snow. I have performed many experiments with this blood as it freezes.**

**I know it is fine. And no I consider myself married to my work.**

**From,**

**Sherlock**  
-  
 _Sherlock,_  
 _I guess your work isn't very good at snuggling by the fire without setting on fire itself._  
 _Christmas murderers. Sounds great for you. It's nearly Christmas. I guess I won't be getting many Christmas presents whilst being here but soon i'm on leave! Maybe I could visit you, or not. I don't mind._  
 _There was some devastating news the other day. Major Sholto brought some new recruits out to break them in and all of them died! I couldn't help a single one of them. Sholto was the only survivor, some of the men are calling him an idiot amongst other things._

_This will probably be the last letter as the laptop is going to arrive tomorrow!_

_From John_

John wrote the letter and posted it. His letters from Sherlock were great, he really enjoyed reading them. In his spare time now he can email Sherlock. It was two days until Christmas and it was still blistering hot in Afghanistan.


	2. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move on from letters to Emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The times are a tad weird but the times in England and Afghanistan are different and I know I have them off but oh well.

The next day John's laptop arrived. He got it set up as he wasn't needed to be a doctor on Christmas eve it seemed. He made an email account and then looked for Sherlock's website. He read through it. Sherlock seemed to be full of himself. No one could notice those things. John got the email address and emailed the detective.

To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

 _Hi Sherlock,_  
 _It's John if you couldn't tell by the email address._  
 _It will be easier to talk now as replies won't be two weeks later and you have to struggle to remember what you put in the last letter._  
 _Happy Christmas Eve_!

Sent: 9:37 24/12

Sherlock hadn't slept as there was a case on. He went to his laptop and checked his emails just incase there were any from Lestrade. In his inbox there was a solitary email from JohnHWatson. Sherlock quickly replied.

To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**I always remember what I put in previous letters as I have a superior mind.**   
**Christmas eve is no different from any other day of the year.**   
**-SH**

Sent: 9:45 24/12

John checked back on his email after a little '1' appeared on the tab he had it opened on. Sherlock had replied and for some odd reason John had butterflies. He smiled at the obviously Sherlockian reply. Sherlock seemed to disregard all 'normal' traditions. John smiled at replied.

To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_I agree that you are smarter then me but the phrase 'superior mind' makes you seem a bit full of yourself._  
 _But it's Christmas tomorrow! don't you celebrate Christmas with your friends?_

Sent: 12:39 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Full of myself?**  
 **In a previous letter I told you I don't have friends. Now that is wrong. I just have one.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:42 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Doesn't matter :)_  
 _Who is your one friend?_

Sent: 12:45 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Why have you put a colon and a bracket together? There is no need for them in that sentence.**  
 **You.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:46 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Its a smiley face if you turn your head left! :)_  
 _I am kind of honoured._

Sent 12:48 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Primitive** **.**  
 **Honoured?**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:49 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_:P_  
 _Yes honoured. We started talking a couple of months ago and now you finally consider me a friend. But your only friend makes it special._

Sent: 12:52 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Another 'smiley face' im guessing.**  
 **Most people don't want to be my friend, you are the first person to be honoured. Normally I deduce people and they call me 'freak' from then on.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:52 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Will you deduce me? Can you deduce over e-mails?_

Sent: 12:54 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes.**  
 **From your reply speed you are either doing something else or just a slow typer. From the doltish 'smiley faces' you send, you are happy about something, more than likely it is because of the fact you don't have to work today and have a new laptop, less than likely it is because my replies make you happy. Also you are missing home and that is why you mentioned me doing some awful tradition and you wish that you could be a part of the 'Christmas spirit'.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:55 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Amazing! Truly incredible!_

Sent: 12:57 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Did I get anything wrong?**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 9:57 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_I am happy because your replies make me happy :D_

Sent: 12:59 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**I didn't get that wrong I just said it was less than likely.**  
 **Thank you.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:00 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_You're welcome :)_

Sent: 13:02 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Your letter just arrived.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:02 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Oh the one about Sholto?!_

Sent: 13:04 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes.**  
 **What has happened to him?**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:04 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_He is a war hero but has been sent home from injuries, he has medals but the parents of the people that have died are sending him death threats and other awful things._  
 _He was a good man._

Sent: 13:07 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Sentiment.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:08 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Well people are normally sentimental about their children._  
 _But now this means that my only friend here is gone and isn't coming back. No one else wants to talk to me just in case on a later date I have to chop their leg off or something :/_

Sent: 13:10 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**I would be happy to not socialize with your fellow soldiers they sound like awful people if they don't want to talk to you**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:11 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

 _Thank you_  

Sent: 13:13 24/12

-  
Sherlock stared at the screen. He always had to have the last word but with John sometimes he just didn't know how to reply. John distracted him from important things. He then realized that he was working a case and had just went to check his email. He didn't mean to spend half an hour talking to John. He just couldn't stop.  
-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Sherlock? You there?_

Sent: 13:23 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com  
From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com  
 **Yes.**

-  
Sherlock sat and stared at his started reply. His beautifully organised mind palace seemed to be crashing down when it came to talking to John. He could just leave and say he has to work on a case yet he didn't want John feeling abandoned. His brain and heart were having a tug-of-war. He just stared at the reply and sent it. John would try and continue the conversation without the need of an extensive reply.

He then felt a buzz in his blue robe's pocket. His phone had been doing that for the past ten minutes. He checked it. It was a text from Lestrade:

**_You okay? surpised I haven't been shouted at about needing more evidence yet. Not saying I miss being shouted at but are you okay?_ **

Sherlock looked at the text from the DI and ignored it. He quickly sent his un-finished email to John.  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:25 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Hope I haven't disturbed you from any exciting cases :)_

Sent: 13:26 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**No just a homicide made to look like the husband did it, when really it was the gardener and the maid because the wife was cutting their pay without the husbands knowledge.**  
 **I could tell by the almost scared look of the maid but the gardener was watching her intently which means they must have done it together. Also the rope the wife used to 'hang' herself had grass clippings on it but the top of it smelt like bleach. Also there was no chair below the wife nor anywhere in the room so she couldn't have gotten up there herself without help. Her hands and neck also show sign of a struggle.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:27 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Amazing!_

Sent: 13:28 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Thank you John. That's not what people normally say.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:29 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_You're welcome! You are remarkable!_  
 _What do people normally say?_

Sent: 13:30 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Thank you.**  
 **People normally say p**s off.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:30 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Those people sound awful if they say that._  
 _They just don't recognize your talent or are just jealous of your superior mind :)_

Sent: 13:33 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**You said I sound full of myself when I say I have a superior mind**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:33 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_You didn't say it. I did._

Sent: 13:34 24/12  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**So you agree that I have a superior mind?**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:34 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_I never said that I didn't_  
 _It is obvious you have a superior mind, those deductions you made from information people might otherwise ignore were fantastic. You're fantastic._

Sent: 13:37 24/12

-  
Sherlock stared at the size 11 text on his screen. John's words. He didn't only say that Sherlock's deductions were fantastic he actually called Sherlock fantastic. He had never been called that before. He was always the dumber brother and the freak. But John had called him fantastic. His heart felt as if it was doing flips in his chest.  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**I have definitely never been called fantastic before.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:38 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Oh, do you want me to stop?_

Sent: 13:39 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**No, it's quite alright.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:39 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Good. In a couple of days i'm back on patrol but more permanently as the other doctor is on leave for a while. I even get my own gun! I obviously know how to use it, I've just never had the chance to use it yet._

Sent: 13:41 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**I used to have a gun but Mycroft took it off me.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:41 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Mycroft?_  
 _Is that your brother?_

Sent: 13:42 24/12  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Unfortunately so.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:42 24/12  
-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_You two don't get along?_

Sent: 13:43 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**No.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:43 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_I don't get along with my sister either. Siblings._

Sent: 13:45 24/12  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes, I know. She is an alcoholic therefore you don't get along yet you worry about her.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:46 24/12  
-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_Yes. That's right._  
 _I just checked the time, we have been talking for over an hour. It seems like 5 minutes!_

Sent: 13:48 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes, I am fully aware of the time.**  
 **I am still wondering why you aren't celebrating some stupid Christmas eve celebration with your army friends.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:48 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

 _Because talking to you is more fun_.

Sent: 13:49 24/12

-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Really? Most people would disagree, I have never been called 'fun' before.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:50 24/12

-  
To: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

From: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

_I have called you a lot of things that you have never been called before. :D_  
 _Should we go on chat as it would be quicker to send messages? If you don't want to I'm perfectly fine with staying on emails._

Sent: 13:53 24/12  
-  
To: JohnHWatson@Gmail.com

From: SherlockHolmes@Gmail.com

**Yes.**  
 **-SH**

Sent: 10:53 24/12


	3. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move onto chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its such a short chapter and that its late :/

John was sat in a room filled with soldiers. They were all talking to each other and sharing stories of their home lives. John was sat with an empty chat box open waiting. He didn't know if he should say 'hi' first or he should wait for Sherlock. He also didn't know why he was thinking about it, about him so much. He was thinking of Sherlock more than he would ever think of another friend. He didn't know what it was. He isn't gay so it isn't that. They had only emailed and sent letters to each other so he didn't know why he was so eagerly waiting for a message from his friend.

John H W: _hi_

Sherlock H: **Hello John -SH**

John H W: _So is it snowing in London at the moment?_

Sherlock H: **Unfortunately -SH**

John H W: _Don't you like the snow? I would much rather be in the snow than this blistering heat_

Sherlock H: **No I do not like the snow. It is too cold and harder to run after people in but it does preserve the blood a lot better, that is the only benefit. -SH**

John H W: _Most people wouldn't count that as a benefit. But you are not most people :)_

Sherlock H: **No I am not -SH**

John H W: _That's what I like about you_  
-  
John stared at the screen. He didn't mean to send that. Why had he sent that? There was no taking it back now. He didn't know what Sherlock would think of him, he wasn't coming onto him. Was he?  
-  
Sherlock H: **Thank you? -SH**

John H W: _John H W is typing....._

Sherlock H: **John you have been typing for the last 5 minutes, what could you possibly be typing that is that long? -SH**

John H W: _Sorry_

Sherlock H: **I highly doubt that you were just typing that -SH**

John H W: _I don't know what I was typing_

Sherlock H: **John are you okay? -SH**

John H W: _Yes thank you :)_

Sherlock H: **Good -SH**

John H W: _I wish I could send you a Christmas present in time for tomorrow :D_

Sherlock H: **Why would you want to get me a present? -SH**

John H W: _Because you are my best friend._

Sherlock H: **Best friend? -SH**

John H W: _Well I don't talk to any of my other friends and you are better company then them all anyway._

Sherlock H: **I'm your best friend... -SH**

John H W: _Yes Sherlock :)_

Sherlock H: **I never expected to be anyone's best friend before -SH**

John H W: _Well you are mine_

Sherlock H: **You are mine as well -SH**

John H W: _Thank you Sherlock_

Sherlock H: **No, thank you John -SH**

John H W: _Are you spending Christmas with your family?_

Sherlock H: **No, they are insufferable -SH**

John H W: _At least they are not alcoholics_

Sherlock H: **No. They are not -SH**

John H W: _Im sorry, I just sent that in the heat of the moment_

Sherlock H: **Why are you apologising to me? It's your family -SH**

John H W: _I know but you don't want to hear about my problems_

Sherlock H: **I already know about all your problems, they don't bother me -SH**

John H W: _I know :)_

Sherlock H: **Good, I am glad I made myself clear -SH**

John H W: _Sherlock, you know because you are not spending Christmas with anyone, do you maybe want to spend it with me?_

Sherlock H: **Over chat? -SH**

John H W: _Do you have Skype?_

Sherlock H: **Yes -SH**

John H W: _We should video call each other and just spend Christmas together :)_

Sherlock H: **I'd like that -SH**

John H W: _So would I_

Sherlock H: **Of course you would or you wouldn't have suggested it -SH**

John H W: _I could have just been feeling sorry for you being alone on Christmas_

Sherlock H: **But you're not -SH**

John H W: _No I'm not :)_

Sherlock H: **Yes I just said that -SH**  
Sherlock H: **Well not said but typed -SH**

John H W: _Okay Sherlock :)_

Sherlock H: **John, why do you continue to talk to me? -SH**

John H W: _You're my best friend and at the moment you are my only friend. You may not think it but you are funny, well you make me laugh. You are nice to talk to, weird conversations but nice to talk to._

Sherlock H: **You are my only friend as well -SH**

John H W: _Why do you continue to talk to me?_

Sherlock H: **I don't know, you are easy to talk to and haven't rejected me yet as most people do after I deduce something personal about them. You helped me on a case without being in the same country as me. You are a good person who I oddly get along with -SH**

John H W: _Thank you. I wish we could see each other in person earlier_

Sherlock H: **As do I -SH**

John H W: _When I go on leave we will see each other, I promise._

Sherlock H: **I hope so -SH**

John H W: _Maybe we could go solving crimes together haha_

Sherlock H: **Is that 'ha ha' supposed to imitate laughter? It would be good to have you by my side whilst solving crimes, an outside view is always useful. -SH**

John H W: _Seriously?!_

Sherlock H: **Yes, why would I lie to you? -SH**

John H W: _I'm looking forward to it!!_

Sherlock H: **So am I -SH**

John H W: _I have to go now, sorry Sherlock. Everyone wants to use the room I am in so I have to go out of it. Talk tomorrow?_

Sherlock H: **Yes. Good bye, John -SH**

John H W: _Bye Sherlock :)_

Sherlock was oddly sad that John had to go, he had wasted his day talking to him but yet he hadn't been bored. John is different to most people, Sherlock thought. He hasn't been put off by his deductions and had even said that Sherlock was his best friend. He had never had a friend before, the closest he got to a friend is his skull which sits on the fireplace.

It then dawned on Sherlock that tomorrow he would get to see John. See him in his uniform, in Afghanistan. He was excited. Very excited. He remembered what John used to look like: short but muscular, sandy brown/blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He also remembered the kindness in John but a yearn for danger. He had never tried to talk to anyone in college so he and John had never talked like they were now. Sherlock wished that he would have just gotten the courage up to talk to him. Everything might have been different for them. John might be in 221 B now chasing criminals with him. He was excited to talk to John tomorrow but it dawned on him that he couldn't normally keep up a conversation as most people didn't want to talk to him. John was different though, he wanted to talk to Sherlock. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are errors with the facts and stuff. I have no beta reader.


End file.
